This invention relates to a method of forming durable creases and a fluid dispensing apparatus therefor.
U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 664,898 Mar. 8, 1976 and 685,127 filed May 10, 1976, each now abandoned disclose methods of forming a durable crease in a textile article in which a temporary crease is formed in the article, a rotary applicator is supplied with a liquid adhesive composition that sets to a solid insoluble in water and dry-cleaning solvents, and the applicator is guided along the temporary crease to deposit a line of the liquid composition in the apex of the crease before final hot pressing.
This process gives long-lasting creases stable to dry-cleaning, but under certain conditions of moisture and mechanical action the crease may become less well defined. Also, the requirement for a pre-pressing and a final pressing step does not always fit well into clothing production lines since additional steam presses may be needed.